Terra Greengrass's Return to the Wizarding World and Much More
by Alexandria Todd 123
Summary: During the summer leading up to her godson, Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts School, Doctor Terra Marie Greengrass, decides to move back to London in order to help her crush, Remus John Lupin teaches Harry and the other students at Hogwarts School. The story will include the rest of Harry's years at Hogwarts and the years after with the war ended with the Avengers for Terra.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This story starts off during the summer before Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with my original character (Doctor Terra Marie Greengrass) who was living in the USA in the city of New York. She decides to move back to London in order to work at Hogwarts with her crush, Remus John Lupin whom she went to Hogwarts with when they were younger.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Lion and the Raven: Part 1 of 3:**

Twelve years after the end of the First Wizarding War and the deaths of the two people who I had never thought would be killed for the cause by the person who we were protecting Muggles and the Wizarding community who could not or would not fight, I, Terra Marie Greengrass, was living in the USA in the city of New York working as a doctor at one of the many hospitals in the city. I am a former Ravenclaw house student who had graduated alongside the Marauders (James P., Sirius B., Remus L. and Peter P.) and Lily Evans P. and a couple of others and I also the godmother of Harry James Potter also known as the Boy Who Lived. All that I know about Harry is that he has been living with the Dursleys at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey and that he is about to start his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which had me realized something and that was I decided to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore. Two days after I had sent the letter in question, Fawkes appeared with a copy of the Daily Prophet with a job opening for Defense Against the Dark Arts with the words "I need you to help Remus this year, Terra."

I immediately wrote the following words on a piece of parchment in blue ink: _**I accept the job, Professor Dumbledore. Do you know where I can find Remus at, by any chance? I would like to stay with him if it is possible at this very moment?**_ _**Yours sincerely, Terra Marie Greengrass**_ which she gave to Fawkes who immediately disappeared in a flash of flames with the note. Within seven minutes, Fawkes had reappeared with a piece of parchment with Remus's handwriting on it which read: _**Terra, it is me, Remus. I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London, England right now if you really want to stay with me. How have you been doing, by the way? Yours sincerely, Remus John Lupin**_ which got me to smile as my long light brown hair with light purple highlights fell over my right shoulder as my pale blue eyes with a hint of silver in them shined with tears of happiest as I wrote on a blank piece of parchment in blue ink once more: _**Hey, Remus. I have been living the USA in the city of New York working as a doctor for the past twelve years and I know that Sirius has escaped Azkaban, so I am getting on the next flight out to London. I need you to meet up with me over at the airport since it has been way too long since the last time that I was last in London. Yours sincerely, Terra Marie Greengrass. P.S: Here is my cellphone number: 561 426 2356. Call me instead of sending Fawkes back, all right!**_ with I quickly gave to Fawkes who winked at me as he disappeared in another flash of flames as I started to pack my bags with all my things after booking my hopefully last flight out of the USA back to London, England with a small smile on my face.

* * *

As soon as I arrived at the New York airport, my cellphone started to ring, and I immediately answered it in a whisper, "Hi, Remus. How are you doing?"

That got him to laugh a little bit as Remus answered my question also in a whisper, "I have been doing all right, Terra. I just told Molly and Arthur Weasley about you coming back to London and they are wondering with you are to want to talk to Harry in private at some point. He does not even know about you, girl, I think that Professor Dumbledore thought that he would be safe without you there to protect him, but he realized that he was wrong, so he told me to be ready to help Harry understand what you will be telling him, all right. By the way, is your greatest fear still failing to help the Order of the Phoenix win the Second Wizarding War?"

I sadly answered his question by saying as I untied my white tennis shoes and took them off right in front of an ATF agent who smiled in understanding at me, "Yes, that is still my greatest fear, Remus. I need to think of what to tell Harry, by the way. I have not had to tell someone that I have never seen that I am related to them in more than one way and you know that perfectly well. Remus, do you remember back during our fourth year at Hogwarts when Lily had asked me a question that got me to blush a little bit?"

Immediately he said with a slight chuckle to me, "Yes, and she told me about your answer, Terra. Is it true that you were in love with me back then?"

I immediately said with a happy laugh as I stood up and took off my jacket and hat, "Yes, Remus, it is true that I was in love with you back then. Now, I really need to get off my cellphone so that I can get through security at the New York airport. You will not believe how much I must do get onboard an airplane to return to London, Remus."

Remus laughed as he said to me, "I know and Terra, I really am glad that you finally told me about that. I will see you whenever I see you, all right. Bye for now."

As soon as he had ended the call, I placed my cellphone with my wallet and keys into one of the gray plastic bins and send in through with a laugh before putting my long light brown hair up into a ponytail as the ATF agent asked me with a smile on her face, "I take it that this might be the last time that I see you the USA, Doctor Greengrass?"

As I passed her, I said to her as I answered her question with my usual smile on my face, "You are most definitely correct on that front. What was your name again, Ms.?"

The ATF agent immediately answered by saying to me, "My name is Aileanna Tina Coulson and I am the daughter of Special Agent Phil Coulson of Shield. I also went to Hogwarts with you and I was in Hufflepuff. I am going to miss you, Doctor Greengrass."

She helped me with my things and as soon as I had finished tying my white tennis shoes once more, I told her that I was going to be helping out at Hogwarts with Remus, Aileanna immediately handed me a bag of clothes and books as she said to me with a laugh, "Give these to him for me, please. Tell him that he is going to need to send me from chocolate since the Dementors do not know when to quit."

I simply nodded my head in understanding as I walked over to gate E3 for my flight to London where I sat down next to a man and his daughter who said to me in a whisper, "Why, hello, Terra. It has been a very long time. It is me, Xenophilius Lovegood. This is my daughter, Luna."

I immediately said to Xenophilius Lovegood as I smiled at Luna, "Hi, Xenophilius. You will never believe where I am going to be working at this year?"

He took a minute to think about it before saying to me, "I am going to guess that you are to be going to helping out at Hogwarts this year."

I immediately said with a laugh, "You guess correctly, Mr. Lovegood. I take that Luna is going to Hogwarts."

Luna immediately answered by saying to me, "That is correct, and I am a second year Ravenclaw house student."

Right then, our plane was starting to board as I said to Luna, "Well, I am going to be helping out your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His name is Remus John Lupin. Do you remember that name, Mr. Lovegood?"

Immediately Xenophilius Lovegood answered by saying the following words to me, "Yes, I most defiantly remember that name. Remus John Lupin is a former Gryffindor house student who graduated with the both of us from Hogwarts. Why is he needing your help this year?"

I whispered to Xenophilius my answer to his crazy question, "He is not be going to be able to teach after the full moon for a couple of reasons, Mr. Lovegood and you should know what they are by now."

That got him to realize that Remus was a werewolf and Luna knew better than to ask him what I meant by that. I very quickly onboard the airplane and into my seat in first class while both Mr. Lovegood and Luna went to the back of the airplane. I opened the bag and pulled out one of the many books that Aileanna had packed into it and laughed a little bit when I read the title "The Tales of Beetle the Bard". I opened the book and started reading the first story with a smile on my face after I had fastened my seatbelt for the flight. After twenty minutes later into the flight, one of the flight attendants came around asking people if they wanted something to drink and or to eat from the snack cart which got me to ask for a coke and peanuts with my usual smile on my face as my long light brown hair with light purple highlights fell over my right shoulder. The flight attendant immediately handed me a bag of peanuts and a cup of coke as she asked me, "Where are you headed to, madam?"

I immediately answered as I smiled at her, "I am heading back to London for the first time in thirteen years. And it is Doctor, by the way. My name is Doctor Terra Marie Greengrass."

The flight attendant immediately said in apologizing voice to me, "Oh, I am sorry about that, Doctor Greengrass. So, is there a reason that you are going to London?"

I smiled at the flight attendant as I answered her question as best as I could without saying too much, "All that I can say right now is that I am going to be helping an old friend teach at a very special school, Ms."

That got the flight attendant to walk away in silence so that I could drink my coke and eat my peanuts in peace after putting my hair back up in a bun this time. Three hours later, I looked out the window and watched as big, white and fluffy clouds passed by the airplane as it headed towards London as it flied high in the sky-blue sky and I silently thought to myself: _I can not believe that in a couple of hours, I will be landing in London, England where Remus Lupin was waiting for me patiently at the airport. I am starting to get a little bit cold, so it is time for my jacket to come back on._ Ten minutes later I had putted on my jacket, I saw someone from the Ministry of Magic and said to them in a whisper as I took off my glasses, "What brings you to London, boy?"

The Ministry of Magic worker immediately answered my question by saying to me in return, "Now that you mention it, Old Friend. I was just to ask you that question myself. Your name is Terra Marie Greengrass, am I correct, by any chance?"

I immediately answered his question with my usual laugh as he sat down next to me in a whisper, "You are correct, sir. Did you go to Hogwarts, by any chance?"

He immediately whispered his answer to me as he introduces himself to me, "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I did attend school at Hogwarts myself. I do not remember which house that I was sorted into during my time there. I am an Auror also known as a Dark Wizard Catcher who works for the Ministry of Magic."

After he said those words, I took a very deep breath as I whispered to him, "I am a former Ravenclaw house student who graduated with Remus John Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Frank and Alice Longbottom and finally, James and Lily Potter who have been dead for over thirteen years now. They had named me the godmother of their son, Harry James Potter, but he does not know about me yet. I am moving back to London after living in the USA in the city of New York working as a doctor and I met lots of new people like an ATF agent who went to Hogwarts with me and is a former Hufflepuff. Her name is Aileanna Tina Coulson. She has been taking her daughter and son to the hospital before I decided to come back to London to help Remus at Hogwarts this year with teaching the students Defense Against the Dark Arts."

That got Kingsley Shacklebolt to immediately said to me with a smile on his face still in a whisper, "So you are the girl who had asked Professor Dumbledore with there were in jobs available at Hogwarts this year? It is good to know that someone wanted to go back besides Remus after all the memories of James and Lily Potter had made there with both you and him, Doctor Greengrass. I forgot to mention that I am also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, by the way."

* * *

After that we both stopped talking as the airplane started to land in London at the airport as I looked out the window once more with my usual smile on my face. As the plane finally touched down, I jumped a little bit, but I very quickly shaken my long light brown hair out of its hairpiece so that it fell in waves over both of my shoulders as I zipped up my jacket. Four minutes later, the pilot said over the speakers to the airplane in a happy voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have finally arrived in London, England. I am asking you to all please take your time getting off the airplane and be nice to each other on your way."

I was quickly stood up and walked out of the airplane in search of Remus who immediately waved me down as I ran over to him with a laugh. Remus very quickly hugged me as he said, "Hi, Terra. I have really truly missed you so much. Let us get to the Leaky Cauldron, I hope that you remember Stan and Ernie from the Knight Bus."

I immediately said to Remus, "Did you already get my bags from luggage claim for me then, Remus?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt answered my question for him with a laugh, "I had Stan and Ernie come and get them for you, Terra. They are just waiting for you and Remus to get outside."

That got me to laugh out loud as I said to them, "It is good to be back in London. I wonder if Tom is going to be awake when we get there, Remus."

Remus said to me with a laugh of his own, "I am pretty sure that Tom is going to be awake, Terra. I really need to come up with a nickname for you, just in case."

I smiled at Remus as I said to him in return, "Aileanna Tina Coulson nicknamed me Doctor Terror Greengrass, already, Remus, so that one is out for you."

Remus immediately laughed as he said to me, "I was the one who helped her come up with that nickname, Terra."

That got me to glare at him as I said to him in return, "Well, now I know why she wanted me to give you this, Remus." I gave him the bag of clothes and books with my best smile on my face as he rolled his eyes at me. He accepted the bag with a large grin on his face as he helped me onto the Knight Bus with a laugh.

Ernie simply started to drive to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as he could and within seven minutes, we had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom came out to help us get my bags inside as he said to me in greeting, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Miss. Greengrass. It has been a very long time since the last time that I saw you. Mr. Harry Potter is in with the Minister for Magic and I am sure that you would like to talk to him in private."

I immediately said to Tom, "I will talk to Harry in the morning, Tom. I am tired right now."

Remus smiled at Tom as he said to him, "She is staying with me, Tom. So please take her things up to my room."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter will include Terra's first conversion with her godson, Harry James Potter, going shopping for new robes and the Hogwarts Express and much more. It is going to me some time to come up with the next chapter so please be patient with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This chapter starts with Terra and Remus waking up for the day before talking to Harry and doing some shopping. Included is one flashback for Terra herself that scared to point of tears.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Lion and The Raven: Part 2 of 3:**

The next morning, I, Terra Marie Greengrass, woke up in Remus's arms with a smile on my face as I said to him, "Time to wake up, Remus. I will meet you downstairs."

Remus immediately said to me as he got up, "I am coming with you, Terra. I want to be with you when you talk to Harry, all right?"

I simply nodded my head as I got dressed in a light purple t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans before brushing my long light brown hair with light purple highlights before asking Remus the following question by saying the following words, "Remus, can you help me by braiding my hair, please?"

He silently starting to braid my hair as I stood perfectly still. Five minutes later, Remus asked me as he stood back to let me move away from the mirror, "Did I do a good enough job, Terra?"

I looked at my hair very quickly as I thought of my answer to his question. He had braided my hair just like Lily used to do when she was alive which means he had learned something from her besides being nice to everyone. I answered with a laugh in return to Remus, "You definitely learned from Lily how to braid my hair, Remus. I take it that even you knew that Lily had to stop the Slytherins from picking on me during our years at Hogwarts."

That got Remus to growl a little bit and I had to remind him to keep calm as I walked over to the door to our room. He very quickly got dressed in his usual outfit as he sighed quietly as he said to me, "We need to go shopping this morning as well, Terra."

I nodded my head in agreement as I said to him, "I agree with you there, Remus. We definitely need nicknames, by the way."

He smiled at me as he said to me, "You could always call me "Moony" like James, Sirius and Peter did at Hogwarts, Terra."

That got to me say to him as I finally realized that Lily's nickname for me made perfect sense now a days, "Well, I think that Lily's nickname for me must be making more sense now so. You can always call me "Raven the Doctor".

Remus immediately laughed as he hugged me close to his chest which made me feel like I was finally safe as I smiled my usual smile. I felt as Remus moved his left hand to the back of my head as I let out a loud sigh of happiness. He whispered into my right ear the following words as he very slowly but carefully moved his right hand up to the right side of my face, "Terra, are you all right? You have been acting a little bit strange since you moved back to London."

I immediately thought to myself: _Oh, my god. He really did notice my change in behavior since I had moved back._ I looked up at him as I took a very deep breath twice before saying to him in return, "Well, I just that I will have to be honesty about what I am having been doing for the past thirteen years, Remus. First, I tried to find work in London, but I keep getting the same response of no. That was when I had to choose between both Paris and the USA to live in and I ended up picking the USA where I was placed in the city of New York in the State of New York. Once there, I was attacked by Greyback, who I am pretty sure that you remember, during a full moon."

The mention of Greyback got Remus a little bit upset but he simply rubbed my back little bit as he said to me in a whisper as he tried not to cry, "Why did you not tell anyone, Terra?"

I immediately said to him as I answered his question, "Funny that you mention that, I told Snape, but you know him, he never really cared about anyone but himself, Remus. He had got me on my right shoulder, by the way."

Remus lifted my shirt and saw the scar from the bite that Greyback give me and he said to me as he grabbed a wet cloth in a form of a question, "This might hurt a little bit, Terra, all right?"

I simply nodded my head once as I stood still for him and he very carefully starting to treat my shoulder with a lot of love and care. After twelve minutes, Remus stopped and very quickly bandaged up my arm for me as he said to me in a whisper still in the form of a question once again, "I really do sometimes hate Snape, you know that right, Terra?"

I simply just said to him, "Yeah, and I do not blame you, Remus. Are we going downstairs now?"

He opened the door to our room as he said, "Yes, we are, Terra. Calm down, by the way. You are going to be hugged by Molly and Arthur when we get to the bottom of the stairs."

I smiled at the mention of Molly and Arthur as I walked with Remus down the stairs and Molly said to me with a smile on her face, "Why, good morning, Doctor Greengrass and Remus."

I simply said in return to Molly as I very carefully hugged her, "Good morning to you as well, Molly. Where is Arthur at, right now?"

Molly pointed towards the tables and I saw that he was sitting right next to Fred and George who had stood up and said to their little brother, Ron who was sitting next to Harry, "Ron, stop showing everyone that bloody picture already!"

That got me to laugh a little bit as I stepped forward and said to Arthur, "Good morning, Mr. Weasley. Shut up and be nice to your little brother, Fred and George."

Arthur immediately said to me with his best smile on his face, "Hi, Doctor Greengrass. You are a little bit happy right now, I think and that is a good thing."

I walked over to him as I whispered to him, "Can I be the person who talks to Harry about Sirius Black, Arthur?"

He looked over at Molly and Remus who both glared at him as he said to me in return also in a whisper, "Yes, you can be the person who talks to Harry about Sirius Black, Doctor Greengrass. Let me and Remus be there just in case, all right?"

I simply nodded my head in understanding as Remus joined us and Arthur looked over at Harry as he said to him, "Harry, can we talk to you in private?"

Harry immediately looked up through his glasses as he answered as he stood up shaky, "Yes, Mr. Weasley."

Both me and Remus smiled at him as Arthur lead us into a shadowy corner of the room before saying to Harry, "Harry, I would like to introduce you to Professor Remus John Lupin and Doctor Terra Marie Greengrass. They want to help talk to you about Sirius Black and I think that you might want to listen to what Terra is about to tell you, by the way."

I immediately said to Harry after taking a very deep breath, "As Mr. Weasley already told you, my name is Doctor Terra Marie Greengrass and I went to Hogwarts with your parents who were two of my best friends by the way. When you were born, I was named your godmother by Lily and James while Sirius was named your godfather. After your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. Yes, I just said his name, Mr. Weasley, you might as well get use to it very fast. Arthur, take over from here. I am about to start crying."

* * *

Remus immediately followed me outside into the back alley as he said to me in a whisper, "Terra, come back here. I knew that you were going to have some trouble and Arthur and Harry were both shocked to see you in tears until I mentioned what Greyback had done to you. They are heading to Diagon Alley in a half an hour, so we must be quick, all right."

I simply nodded my head twice in understanding as we entered Diagon Alley which looked the same as always which made me a lot happier. I walked back Remus as he headed over to the robe shop and I greeted the owner who said to both me and Remus, "Be careful, Lucius and Draco Malfoy are currently in the shop as we speak. Oh, look, speaking of the devils."

Remus immediately said to Lucius, "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Am I pretty sure that you know Doctor Greengrass?"

Lucius Malfoy very quickly said to me with a glare, "Yes and why she is back in London?"

I immediately screamed at him the following words, "I made a deal from Professor Dumbledore and he is the only person who would take me under his wing after Greyback attacked me, Lucius!"

That got Lucius to very quickly apologize to me by saying, "Oh, Greyback did attack you, then. I am sorry to hear about, Doctor Greengrass."

Remus said to him for me, "Make that, Professor Greengrass since she is going to be teaching Draco with my help, Mr. Malfoy."

That got Lucius to laugh a little bit as he asked, "Which class, you two?"

I immediately answered by saying, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Draco Malfoy was like looking at his dad in shock before they both say, "Wow, now we better be super nice to you both! See you later!"

After they had left the shop owner asked Remus and me the following question, "What do you need, Professors Lupin and Greengrass?"

Remus immediately answered by saying, "Light purple robes for Terra since it is her favorite color. Plain black for me like always, Madam."

That got the shop owner to say with her usual smile on her face to the both of us, "It is nice to see you both again, Terra and Remus. Has Harry met you guys yet?"

I immediately answered her question by very quickly saying, "Yes, Harry had met me and Remus. I could not tell him about the Greyback incident of mine, so Remus did that part for me."

The shop owner simply sadly smiled at me as she started to take my measurements for my robes while Remus fixed my hair very quietly. Once the robe shop owner was done taking my measurements, she started to sew them together using a sewing machine while I sat down next to Remus who held out a book to me as he said to me in a whisper, "I brought that with me from my dad's place when he told me to move out and he knew that you would like to have it, Terra."

I took one look at the title of the book and immediately said to Remus with a laugh, "It seems that he would have gotten along with Aileanna's older brother, Special Agent Phil Coulson. He works for Shield in the USA right now and he had a copy of this book that Aileanna would always bring with her when she had appointment with me."

That got him to smile a little bit as he simply said to me in return, "Yeah, I had a feeling about that, Terra."

The robe shop owner called me over before I could even say another word to Remus and I very slowly walked over to her as she held out my new robes which I took with me into the changing room. As I was changing into my new robes, I could not help but over hear Remus and the shop owner talking to each other about me which did not brother me that much until Remus said, "I really am worried about Terra right now, Madam. She has been acting very strange of late and she has not fully mentioned everything that happened when Greyback attacked her in the USA."

The shop owner immediately said to Remus, "She just needs some time to get use to being back in London. I can understand why she is worried about the Greyback incident since the Minster for Magic is shocked that Professor Dumbledore is allowing you both to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts together this year at Hogwarts School, Remus. When she is ready to talk to someone, she will talk to you first, I am sure."

As soon as she had said those words, I knew that she was correct about me needing some time, but I knew that I was also worried about Harry, but I did not know for what reason just yet. Remus had very silently in the changing room as I came out and he smiled his usual smile at me as he said to me, "I am pretty sure that overheard my conversion with the shop owner, Terra."

I immediately said to him, "I did, and she is right, you know, Remus."

* * *

With that I, Terra Marie Greengrass, had walked out of the robe shop after paying the shop owner to find a quiet place to think about my past while Remus was trying on his robes. I ended up at Flourish and Blotts reading the book that Remus had handed over to me with a smile on my face when I remembered the rest of the Greyback incident with a loud sign. The following is the whole Greyback incident from Terra's Point of View:

 **Flashback #1 (The Whole Greyback Incident) Start:**

 _I, Terra Marie Greengrass, was walking home from the hospital that I has been working at in the city of New York when a familiar looking werewolf attacked me, and I immediately said to it, "Hello to you too, Fenris Greyback." The wolf simply howled and ran off, leaving me to have to run all the way back to the hospital for medical attention from one of my follow doctors who personally knew that it was the full moon and that I was the one most likely to get attacked by Greyback. Both the British and American Ministries for Magics were notified about the incident and my friend and follow doctor said that he usually walked back to my apartment on the full moon night to protect me from Fenris Greyback to which I said to them, "He is right, and I should have just waited instead but I didn't, so I will just deal with it."_

 _That get both versions of the Ministry for Magic to said at the same time in understanding to both me and my friend, "There was nothing that could have been done last night and we will do everything that we can to make this easier for the both of you."_

 _We got to keep our jobs at the hospital and I always made sure that on the night of the full moon that I was never working at the hospital and at my place in bed just in case._

 **Flashback #1 (The Whole Greyback Incident) End:**

As I came back to the present day, Remus shook me as he said to me in the form of a question, "Terra, are you all right?!"

I immediately answered with tears in my eyes in return, "I am all right, Remus. I just remembered something that you were wondering about."

He whispered to me as he hugged me close to his chest, "Was is it about the Greyback Incident, Terra?"

I simply nodded my head yes twice before starting to cry and Remus immediately picked me up in his arms and carried back to the Leaky Cauldron where Tom helped him carry him to our room. He could not help but be worried about me as he looked me right in the eyes as he whispered calming words to me. I started to calm down right away as I took a couple of very deep breaths which got him to smile a little bit before I said to him in a whisper, "Remus, I am scared right now."

He immediately said to me with an understanding look on his face as he held out his hand to me, "I know, Terra. We need to get to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express, all right."

I quickly grabbed his hand and together we got to King's Cross station before Harry, Ron and their friend, Hermione did which made me smile a little bit. I saw Luna and said to her with a laugh, "Hi, Luna."

Luna Lovegood immediately said to me with her usual smile, "Hi to you as well, Professor Greengrass. I take that you are Professor Lupin? I am Luna Lovegood."

Remus very quickly asked Luna the following question with a look of shock on his face, "You are Mr. Lovegood's daughter? Wow, I really do need to catch up with the times."

That got both me and Luna to laugh out loud before Mr. Lovegood answered Remus's crazy question by saying the following words to him, "Yes, Luna is my little girl, Remus. How have you been of late, old friend?"

Remus immediately answered by saying to Mr. Lovegood, "I was doing all right until meeting your daughter and hearing your voice, Mr. Lovegood."

Mr. Lovegood very quickly apologized to him as Remus helped both me and Luna onto the Hogwarts Express just as Harry, Ron and Hermione came running over with the rest of the Weasley kids. Five minutes before the Hogwarts Express started to move, I heard Molly saying, "Ron! Ron!"

She was holding his pet rat, Scabbers, in both of her hands and Ron had to lean out of the train to grab him as she said to him, "Do not lose him!"

By that time, Remus had already found us a carriage and Harry ended picking it along with his friends, Ron and Hermione. I was staring at Harry who said to Ron and Hermione, "That is my godmother, guys."

I very quickly added by saying, "And backup Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher just in case Professor Remus John Lupin is not feeling well. My name is Terra Marie Greengrass and I am a former Ravenclaw house student who attended Hogwarts alongside Harry's mom and dad, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter. Remus also attended school with them and he is a former Gryffindor house student. I take that you have not told them what happened to me, yet, Harry?"

Harry immediately said to both Ron and Hermione, "Professor Greengrass was attacked by a werewolf while she was living the USA, guys."

Hermione asked me the following asked, "Who was it?"

With a sad look on my face, I answered her question, "Fenris Greyback, a former Slytherin house student who also attended Hogwarts with Lily and James. He also attacked someone else but that is for you to find out on your own, kids."

Harry and I shared a look and he simply smiled at me in understanding and I immediately thought to myself: _Oh, my goodness. He must have already figured it out but is waiting for someone else to say something first. He truly does have Lily's eyes and takes after James with his hair._ Seven minutes later, I, Terra Marie Greengrass, pulled out my wand as the Hogwarts Express came to a full stop super quick and since Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, there is one thing that could be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Ron asked me the following question, "What is going on?"

I immediately answered his question as I kept my eyes on the door to our carriage, "I think that the Dementors of Azkaban are boarding the Hogwarts Express and I am scared of them like crazy."

I screamed at Remus, "Wake up, Professor Lupin!"

He immediately jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at the carriage door like I was, and he said to me with an understanding look on his face, "Thanks for waking me, Terra."

I laughed as I said to him in return, "You are welcome, Remus."

Just then, the door to our carriage opened and a black hand putted it slowly opened and I blacked out while Harry did five seconds later. Remus shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

Seven minutes later, I woke up in Remus's arms and he said to me, "I have got you, Terra."

I looked over at Harry who just waking up himself and asked Remus with a glare, "You are slower than a turtle, Remus."

Hermione immediately said in agreement to me, "I think that you are correct there, Professor Greengrass."

I tried to stand up and whined out at Remus, "I bloody hell hate Dementors like crazy!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter will start off where this chapter ended off at. I am sure Remus is going to be calming down a ticking time bomb. The chapter will include Dumbledore's opening speech, the first day and much more. There might be some more flashbacks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: This chapter involves the first Defense Against of Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures classes. This story is going to be completely different starting in the next chapter until the end of Harry Potter's last years at Hogwarts also known as the Deathly Hallows. My original character, Professor Terra Marie Greengrass, is paired with Remus John Lupin.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Lion and The Raven: Part 3 of 3:**

Remus immediately said to Terra as he helped her stand up, "I know, Terra. Do you need some chocolate?"

Terra very quickly answered by saying in return to him, "Yes, please, Remus."

He handed me two chocolate bars and I turned and passed Harry one with a small smile on my face as Remus said to us both, "Eat it, it will help. It is all right, it is just chocolate."

Remus looked over at me as he stood up and whisper to me the following words, "Can you stay here with Harry, Ron and Hermione while I go and talk to the train conductor about getting the Hogwarts Express moving again?"

I simply nodded my head twice yes as I sat down right across from Harry who was staring at me in shock. That got Remus to slightly smile as he ran over to the train conductor who immediately told his that the Hogwarts Express will be back on the move in five minutes. When he had came back in the carriage, Remus very quietly walked pass me as I slept covered in my light purple cloak with my long light brown hair with light purple highlights down over my shoulders. He whispered to Harry something that got him to laugh a little bit before he sat down next to me and he tried to get some more sleep himself. I woke up as the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmead Train Station and shook Remus awake who looked at me as he said, "Thanks for waking me up again, Professor Greengrass. Do you need me to walk with you, just in case, by any chance?"

I smiled at him as I answered his question, "Yes, I need you to walk with me, Professor Lupin. It has been a long time since the last time that I was near Dementors, by the way."

Remus held out his hand to me which I took, and he hugged me as I almost fell over as he said to me, "I am going to have to carry you, Terra, all right?"

I simply nodded my head yes twice as he very carefully picked me up with both of his arms as Harry, Ron and Hermione held open the door to the carriage for him as he walked off the Hogwarts Express and carried me over to the carriages which took the older students up to Hogwarts. As Remus carried me, I looked towards the castle with a look of happiness on my face before I heard Luna talking to one of the Weasleys and Remus laughed as he asked Luna the following question, "Can me and Professor Greengrass join you two, please? She does not like the Dementors for lots of reasons."

Luna smiled as she answered his question, "Of course, you can join us, Professor Lupin. How are you feeling, Professor Greengrass?"

Remus helped into the carriage as I answered Luna's question with a roll of my eyes, "Besides the Dementors and me not being able to stand and walk around, I am fine, Luna."

Luna introduced her best friend to both me and Remus by saying with an understanding look on her face, "This is Ginny Weasley, the only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley, by the way."

I smiled at Ginny as I said to her, "I met one of your brothers on the train. He was holding onto his pet rat."

Ginny immediately said with a laugh, "Yeah, that would be Ron. I heard about Harry. How is he doing right now?"

Remus said to Ginny as he hugged me, "I am sure that Harry is doing right now, Ginny. I have to give both him and Professor Greengrass here some chocolate to give them some of their strength back though."

I simply kept silent as the carriage start to move and I remembered that my favorite magical creatures were pulling the carriage as I hugged Remus a little bit. He very carefully moved me onto his lap as he covered me with my light purple cloak as he whispered to me, "You are looking a little bit happier now that we are on the way to the castle, Terra."

I simply whispered back to him in return as I putted my hair back up into a normal ponytail, "Yeah and I am wondering what Professor Dumbledore's speech to the students will be this year right now, Remus. I am pretty sure that he is going to mention the Dementor and Sirius Black which will be what I am hoping that will not sent me into tears again. Plus, I am afraid that I am going to have a nightmare tonight."

Remus smiled at me in understanding as he said to me once more in a whisper, "I know what you mean there, Terra. I will protect you always."

As soon as the carriage finally reached the castle, I was able to get out of it on my own which got Remus to laugh as I ran up the stairs to say hi to Professor McGonagall who was wearing her usual bright green robes. She immediately hugged me as she said to me and Remus when he had finally caught up with me, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professors Greengrass and Lupin. It is so very nice to see you two again. How have you been?"

I immediately answered her question in a whisper with a sad look on my face, "Well, I was attacked by Fenris Greyback when I was living in the USA and I still have nightmares. Today was not fun since the Dementors are not my favorite and Harry also is going to be needing checking out by Madam Pomfrey."

Remus simply nodded his head in agreement to my words while Professor McGonagall said to me, "Well, I think that you will have to go and see Madam Pomfrey right away, Professor Greengrass and tell her about the Greyback Incident while you are getting checked out, please."

Remus simply watched as I headed inside of Hogwarts castle before he said to Professor McGonagall as he fixed up his hair in a whisper, "I think that someone needs to keep an eye on Terra, Professor McGonagall. She has been acting super strange since she had moved back to London from the USA and it has me super worried about her. When we got our new robes, she had left the robe shop and had a flashback about the Greyback Incident which caused her to have a panic attack."

Professor McGonagall immediately said to him in return also in a whisper, "Professor Greengrass will be all right, Professor Lupin. Now, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for the both of us and I am sure that Terra is going to be needing you since Madam Pomfrey can be a little bit to hard on the new professors on their first night in the castle."

Remus immediately followed her up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall where Madam Pomfrey was trying to check Terra out as Professor Dumbledore said to her, "Madam Pomfrey, you should let Professor Lupin check out Terra since she was attacked by Fenris Greyback and he knows about her fear of the Dementors."

That got Madam Pomfrey to immediately look over at Remus then back at Terra as she said in understanding, "Oh, I am sorry about that, Professors. I will just be going now, then. Welcome back to Hogwarts, by the way, Remus and Terra."

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had gone back to the Hospital Wing, Remus hugged Terra as he said to Professor Dumbledore in a whisper, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I was a little bit worried about Terra since she has already had one flashback today."

I simply buried my face into Remus's shoulder as I tried not to start crying as Professor Dumbledore asked Remus the following question, "How bad was it, Professor Lupin?"

I listened as Remus took a very deep breath before he answered Professor Dumbledore's question as he tried to calm himself down, "I had to say her name more than three times as I tried to calm her down and when she finally responded, I knew that she was too scared to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron on her own so I carried her. I never thought that I would see Terra being that scared, Professor Dumbledore. I am really worried about her and the dementors are just going to make my fears worst, sir."

Professor Dumbledore simply said to Remus as he sadly looked down at me as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "I do not blame you for being worried right now, Professor Lupin. Can you take Professor Greengrass into the Great Hall right over to the Staff Table so that Professor Snape can help you with calming down Terra? I will be in as soon as Hagrid comes inside with the first years."

Remus simply nodded his head twice yes as he picked me up in both of his shoulders as my long light brown hair with light purple highlights fell over both of my shoulders. I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him as he entered the Great Hall in silence and Luna was one of the students besides Draco who had worried looks on their faces at the sight of Remus carrying me over to the Staff Table. Professor Snape was already waiting for us when Remus finally got to the Staff Table and he asked Remus in a whisper, "What is the matter with Professor Greengrass, Professor Lupin?"

Remus immediately answered Professor Snape's question with his best calming voice also in a whisper, "Professor Greengrass still has some troubles that seem to attract Dementors, Professor Snape. She also was attacked by Fenris Greyback while he was a werewolf when she was living the USA in the city of New York. Harry has already met her, by the way. I think that she is having a flashback right now."

Professor Snape immediately knew that Remus was worried about me as he said to me still in a whisper, "Terra, are you all right?"

I looked up at him as I answered his question also in a whisper, "Madam Pomfrey scared me a little bit but I will be all right, Professor Snape. Has anyone checked on Harry yet, by any chance?"

Remus and Severus both looked over at the Gryffindor table at Harry who was sitting in between Ron and Hermione as Remus hugged me to his chest with a worried look on his face. Just then, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came in and over to the Staff Table with smiles on their faces and Remus placed me on my feet as I brushed my hair very fast. I sat down next to him as Severus went back to his chair next to McGonagall who was letting Professor Flitwick held the Sorting Ceremony this year and I smiled at Remus who hugged me very quickly before Hagrid right down next to him. Hagrid looked over at me as he said with his usual smile on his face, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor Greengrass. Oh, bother, Harry is already waving at me this year."

I looked away from Hagrid and towards the Gryffindor house table at Harry who immediately noticed the look on my face just as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick walked pass the tables to get the first years into the Great Hall. I waved at him with my sly smile on my face as Remus laughed which got me to glare to him almost immediately. Hagrid simply pointed at them to tell Harry that someone is in trouble already this years and Harry laughed at the sight of Professor Greengrass glaring at Professor Lupin which got Hagrid to say to Remus, "Harry is laughing at you right now, Professor Lupin."

That got both me and Remus to laugh a little bit as we looked over at him with our usual smiles on our faces and Remus could not help but said in shock to me in a whisper, "I am surprised that Harry is a Gryffindor house student, Terra. He definitely takes after his parents in more than one way."

I very quickly added as I whispered in return to Remus, "He also has Lily's eyes, Remus. Do you think that we are about to have a very strange year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by the way?"

Remus was immediately without thinking whispered to me in return in agreement, "I think that you are correct about that, Terra. How are you feeling right now, by the way?"

I looked up at him as he stared at me waiting for my answer to his question. I thought about my answer for a couple of seconds before taking a very deep breath as I tried to calm down a little bit more as I answered his question still in a whisper to him, "I will tell you after dinner about everything that I did not mention earlier, Remus. I am feeling fine for the most part."

That got Remus to nod his head yes twice in understanding while he stayed silent as both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick came back into the Great Hall followed by the first-year students who were looking around with looks ranging from surprised and awe on their faces. I noticed that one student has wearing Hagrid's huge coat and Hagrid very quickly got it from the poor child as he looked over at the Gryffindor house table and yelled at his older brother with a huge grin on his face, "Hey, Colin. I fell into the Black Lake and something big saved me."

I looked over at Remus as he said under his breath, "My favorite magical creature, the Giant Squid is still in the Black Lake. That makes me super happy."

I hugged him which got him to said to me in a whisper, "I still remember the time where I had to help James and Sirius save you and Lily from drowning in the Black Lake, Terra. I am worried about you and I always will be worried about you."

I simply smiled at him as the Sorting Ceremony started and he started to rub my back super carefully which almost made me fall fast asleep at the Staff Table which got a cackle out of Professor Dumbledore as he whispered to me, "You are definitely the half cousin of James Potter, Professor Greengrass. You might want to listen to what I am about to tell the students including Harry about the changes this year since it is going to involve the Dementors keeping the school grounds safe from Sirius Black."

That immediately got me to sadly sit up straight in my chair at the Staff Table as Remus stopped rubbing my back as Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak to everyone by saying, "Before we start eating our welcoming feast, I have a couple of things to say that are super important. First, I am pleased to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professors Greengrass and Lupin. This is the first time that they have both returned to Hogwarts after graduating with James Potter and Lily Evans Potter so please be nice to them. Second, I am sorry to inform you that Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire to spend more time with his remaining limbs and that the Care of Magical Creatures will now be teaches by Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, this year because of the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban until he has recaptured. I have only one more thing to say to only two people in private after the feast. So, without wasting any more time, let the feast begin."

I was so happy to finally be eating my favorite foods once again, but I ate super slowly since I also had to eat my steak bloody and not rare like I use to when I went to Hogwarts. It seems that Professor Dumbledore had notified the House Elves about my condition as well as Remus's because even my pie was bloody and not rare. I looked over at Professor Dumbledore who immediately whispered to me by saying the following words, "I told the House Elves that you were back as well as Remus, Terra. Meet me in the Entrance Hall when you are finish eating. I am going to grab Harry for a talk that I want you to listen to, all right?"

I immediately stood up and followed Professor Dumbledore who smiled as he waved to Harry who immediately stood up over at the Gryffindor house table as we walked over there. Harry and I shared a look of puzzlement as we followed Professor Dumbledore as he walked out into the Entrance Hall and said to us in a whisper once the double doors to the Great Hall had closed behind us, "As I mentioned before the welcoming feast, the Dementors are going to be on the school grounds until Sirius Black has been recaptured, so when you two go outside of the castle, tell one of the other professors like Lupin and or Flitwick to walk with you to wherever you are headed just in case, all right. Now, Harry, you are to head right up to Gryffindor Tower while Professor Greengrass gets to choose where she is going to be staying throughout the school year."

I immediately said to Professor Dumbledore with my usual smile, "I will sleep in Ravenclaw Tower, Professor Dumbledore, sir. I am more use to that tower than any other location in the castle."

That got Professor Dumbledore to say in agreement to my words, "You are right on that front, Professor Greengrass. I will alert Professors Lupin and Flitwick about your decision right away. Say goodnight to Harry before he gets to the seventh floor by the way."

That got me to shout the following words up to Harry, "Hold up, I need to tell you something very fast, Harry!"

Thank goodness that he had only reached the third-floor landing and I smiled at him as I said, "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry very quickly said in return to me with a smile also on his face, "Good night, Professor Greengrass. I will see you tomorrow in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

As I watched him walk up to Gryffindor Tower, I blacked out and thankfully, Professors Flitwick and Lupin had followed me. Remus immediately caught me in his arms and Professor Flitwick helped him carry me to Ravenclaw Tower. I felt Remus's hands in my hair as I started to come to from my black out and I hugged him as he said to me in a whisper, "Terra, you promised me that you would tell me what you had not told me about yet after the welcoming feast. Wake up, Sweetheart."

I opened my eyes wide as I searched for one of my bags for a photo album that has the words "Best Friends Forever" on it in silence as Remus watched me super closely. As soon as I had found it, I flipped it open to a group picture of my Wizarding World Friends from the USA and showed it to Remus with a slight smile on my face as I said to him also in a whisper, "This is a group picture of the eighteen people who were treated by me and or worked with me as well, Remus. The girl in all black with dark brown hair is Aileanna Tina Coulson who also attended school here at Hogwarts with us. She is a former Hufflepuff house student. The five boys wearing red, yellow, blue, black and green are the Paramedics Squad. I only know what their last names which are Banks, Rogers, Conway, Goldberg and Richardson, by the way, Remus. The others are workers for the American Ministry of Magic plus myself back when I was wearing Ravenclaw colors. My hair was long light brown hair with dark blue highlights back then."

Remus looked at the picture in shock before he whispered back to me, "When was that picture taken, Terra?"

I immediately answered still in a whisper by saying, "Two months before the Greyback Incident, Remus. The weekend after Fenris attacked me on the night of the full moon was when I started to wear light purple a lot more as well as changed my highlights to a light purple from my dark blue. The paramedic named Banks was the one who treated me that day since he was the one who always walked me home on the night of the full moon but the night that I was attacked by Fenris Greyback, he had to do the night shift at the hospital and he has not stopped blaming himself ever since it had happened, Remus. I have been trying to tell him that I was not mad at him, but he is as bad at listening as much as James and Sirius were."

That got Remus to laugh a little bit as he said in return to me with an understanding look on his face still in a whisper, "Well, that is a little bit not so surprising, Terra. How are you feeling about being back at Hogwarts?"

I had to think about my answer since that was a very good question. I ended looking for one of the Hogwarts photo albums and pulled out a light blue one with the words, "Boys Will Be Boys" and opened it to a picture of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing and smiling as part of my answer to his question as I whispered to him, "I feel a lot safer then I had in for the past thirteen years, Remus. Do you remember when that picture was taken by any chance?"

Remus took one look at the picture in question which he immediately laughed at as he answered my question still in a whisper, "That picture was taken on the first day of our third year here at Hogwarts by you, Terra. I cannot believe that you still have it. Why did you keep it?"

I immediately answered his question as I sat down next to him on the bed by saying the following words still in a whisper, "Because I still miss James and Lily a lot more than I thought that I would, Remus. I still cannot believe that they are gone."

Remus immediately hugged me close to his chest as we both started crying about James and Lily until I fell back to sleep which was when Remus covered me up with my light purple cloak as I started to get comfortable in his arms. He was thinking about what I had just told him with tears still in his eyes until I woke up a little bit scared from a nightmare. Remus very quickly looked me in my eyes as he said to me still a whisper to me, "What is it, Terra?"

I immediately answered his question also in a whisper, "I just had a nightmare, Remus."

Remus very carefully hugged me as he whispered calming words into my right ear as I tried not to cry into his left shoulder while one of the Ravenclaw house students came down into the extra room and said to us in a whisper, "What is going on in here, Professors Lupin and Greengrass?"

Remus immediately answered the Ravenclaw house student's question also in a whisper, "Professor Greengrass just had a nightmare. Can you alert Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore for me, please?"

The Ravenclaw house student immediately ran out of the common room to find Professor Flitwick who immediately told Dumbledore who came with him into the Ravenclaw common room to check on Professor Greengrass. As soon as they came into the extra room, Remus said to them both in a whisper as I simply hugged him as he carefully stood up by saying the following words, "I need your help with calming down Terra from the both of you."

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Terra as he said to her in a whisper with a worried look on his face, "Terra, you are safe right now. Please, talk to us about your nightmare."

I immediately said to both Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore also in a whisper after taking a very deep breath by saying the following words, "I do not what to talk about it right now, guys. It is very strange, but I think that I had this nightmare one time before."

That immediately got both Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore to asked her the following question still in a whisper, "Was it sometime around the day that James and Lily were killed with the Killing Curse, by any chance?"

As soon as they asked me that question, I realized that I did have this nightmare for the first time around the night that James and Lily were killed with the Killing Curse as I simply nodded my head yes twice as my answer. That got Remus to share a look of worry with Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore as I quickly said to them still in a whisper, "I should have mentioned this earlier but when I was six or seven years old, I had visions of the future which freaked out my birth parents a lot more than they had let on, guys. I think that this nightmare might be a vision of the future which is what has me super worried right now. The only people that I had told about that until now was Lily and James and they are dead, so I was not sure how to mention it to you."

Immediately Remus answered by saying to me still in a whisper, "Well, that explains why you have been acting super strange of late, Terra. I will figure something out for you, all right."

I simply smiled at him as she went back to sleep and he very quickly but quietly hugged me to his chest as my face finally relaxed as I was finally dreaming a peaceful dream. The rest of our first night back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry passed without another nightmare for Terra. The next morning, I, Terra Marie Greengrass, was the first person to wake up or so she had thought until she saw that Remus was also awake as she entered the main part of the Ravenclaw house common room. She walked over to him as she whispered the following words to him with her hair all messed up still from sleeping, "Good morning, Professor Lupin."

Immediately Remus said to me in return with a smile on his face, "Good morning, Professor Greengrass. Your hair is amess right now, you know."

Right away, I rolled my eyes at him as I said to him still in a whisper, "Yes, I know that my hair is amess, crazy sillyhead. I just woke up, all right."

Right as I said those words, Luna Lovegood came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, a grey skirt and a pair of black tennis shoes which got me to laugh as I said to her, "Good morning, Ms. Lovegood. Are you heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

Immediately Luna answered my question by saying to me in return with a smile on her face, "Good morning, Professors Greengrass and Lupin. I am defiantly headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. How long have to guys been awake, by the way?"

Remus simply answered her question by saying to her in return as I brushed my hair before putting it up a normal ponytail, "I have been up since two in the morning while Terra here just woke up, Luna. We will be right down, all right. I need to talk to Terra about something in private very fast."

Luna smiled in understanding as she left the common room and Remus looked over at me as he said to me, "I am surprised that you did not tell me about your early childhood until last night, Terra. Why is that, by the way?"

I immediately answered Remus's question by saying the following words to him in return, "Because I was not sure how to word my sentences to tell about my early childhood, Remus. Plus, I knew that you would be overprotective once you found out, all right."

Right away, Remus said to me in understanding as I went to put on my light purple robes and black tennis shoes in silence, "Oh, boy, I did not mean to make you upset, Terra. Please, let me help you!"

I immediately told him in a whisper, "I am not upset with you, Remus. I just wish that you would let me figure this out on my own, all right."

After I had said those words to him, Remus simply said back to me in return also in a whisper as he very carefully hugged me close to him, "I understand that, Terra. I am just worried about you right now. Do you want me to just keep silence about this for now?"

That got me to shake my head no twice as I said to him as I hugged him tightly still in a whisper, "No, Remus. I did not tell you everything last night that I should of for a reason! One of my visions is the reason behind of my greatest fear!"

Remus immediately said also still in a whisper to me as he stared right in my eyes, "Terra Marie Greengrass, I promise you that I will do everything that I can to help you not have to do anything too hard for the Order of the Phoenix. You do know that, right?"

That got me to look a little bit as I said in return to him still in a whisper, "Yes, Remus, I do know that. I am just scared right now."

Remus knew that I needed to feel safe, so he got dressed in his black robes so that we could head down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast together with the rest of the school. I held out my right hand to him as he headed out of the Ravenclaw house common room which Remus immediately took with his left hand. I smiled as we both walked down the Grand Staircase together until we saw that Harry was walking by himself in silence and Remus was the one who asked him the following question, "Harry, where is Ron and Hermione at?"

Harry immediately answered Remus's question by saying the following words as he smiled at us, "They are both already down in the Great Hall and I am trying to avoid Draco Malfoy right now. He has been making fun of me for the Dementors thing, Professors Greengrass and Lupin."

That got me to see red as Remus said to Harry with an understanding look on his face, "Terra and I will talk to Professor Snape and he will talk to Draco about this, all right, Harry? Come with us, we are going to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Harry followed us to the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor house table as he did his best to ignore Draco Malfoy. I, Terra Marie Greengrass, headed right over to the Staff Table and said to Professor Snape in a whisper, "You need to talk to Draco about making fun of Harry about the Dementor Incident on the Hogwarts Express, Severus or so help me, I will snap."

Professor Snape immediately said to me in understanding as he turned to look me in my eyes, "Was that why Harry left the Great Hall earlier, Terra? Because of Mr. Malfoy's comments about the Dementor Incident on the Hogwarts Express. I will talk to him, but you really need to calm down."

That immediately got me to said to him in return still in a whisper as my eyes flashed red once again, "I will calm down when I get over my fears which includes the bloody Dementors, Professor Snape!"

After I had said those words to him, I left the Great Hall without eating anything at all with Severus watching in shock as Remus finally walked over to him and said to him in a whisper, "Nice going, Severus. It took me two whole hours to calm Terra down the first time I pissed her off. Now, she is going to be somewhere outside when Professor Dumbledore told not to go outside with either me or Professor Flitwick!"

That got Professor Snape to immediately response by saying to Remus in a whisper, "What is Terra's problem, Remus?"

Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick answered Severus's question for Remus by saying in a whisper to Professor Snape, "1. The Deaths of James and Lily Potter, 2. The Greyback Incident, 3. Her Silent Promises to an Old Friend, 4. Her Crush on Professor Lupin, 5. Harry Being Her Godson and finally 6. She Already Knows that Her Greatest Fear will depend on you, her and Remus being nice to each other starting right now, Severus. Do you understand?"

Immediately Professor Snape answered as he nodded his head as he said in apology to Remus who was still mad at him, "I am sorry, Remus. I will go and check on Terra. You can tell Draco off, by the way. He really needs to stop being mean to Harry."

Severus ran out of the Great Hall while Remus walked over to the Slytherin house table and said to Draco with a look of disapproval on his face, "Mr. Malfoy, will you please come with me to my classroom?"

Draco Malfoy very quickly stood up and followed Remus up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where he asked Professor Lupin the following question, "Why did you want to here, Professor Lupin?"

Remus immediately said to Draco, "Harry was not the only one the Dementors attacked last night, Mr. Malfoy. You can guess who the other person was. She is the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

Draco very quickly said in an understanding voice, "I did not know that Professor Greengrass had also blacked out on the Hogwarts Express, Professor Lupin. Did Harry tell you about me making fun of him then?"

Remus said to Draco with a slight smile on his face, "Yes, plus, it does not help that Professor Greengrass is also Harry Potter's godmother so please watch it, all right."

That got Draco to say with a look of shock on his face in return to Remus, "Wow, I did not know about that, Professor Lupin. Thanks for the warning. I was wondering why she looked mad this morning when she entered the Great Hall with you and Harry. I noticed that Professor Snape went after her. What did he do to make her mad?"

Professor Greengrass asked that question for Remus as she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after Severus had apologized to her, "He has always been in my bad books, Mr. Malfoy. He say something that he should have not had said to me and got told off by Professors Lupin, Dumbledore and Flitwick, all right."

Just then the bell for the first class of the school year ringed and Draco asked us both the following question, "What is today's lesson going to be, Professors Greengrass and Lupin?"

Remus answered his question by saying with a nod of his head, "Today, we are going to be learning about the Boggart, Mr. Malfoy."

Professor Greengrass very quickly added, "My favorite magical creature but I hope that someone else goes first."

That got Remus to very quickly hug her as the rest of the class entered the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood near the doorway to the classroom with looks of happiness on their faces as I, Terra Marie Greengrass, looked over at them as Remus moved over to a wardrobe which shaking like crazy with his usual smile on his face. Harry walked over to me and said to me with a laugh, "How are you feeling right now, Professor Greengrass?"

I immediately answered his question with my usual laugh as I smiled at him, "I am feeling just fine, Mr. Potter. I think that Remus is ready to get this lesson started."

Remus said to the whole class with as loud as he could, "If I can have everyone come over to this side of the classroom, both me and Professor Greengrass would like to start today's lesson as quickly as possible. In this wardrobe is a Boggart. Now, who in this classroom can tell us what a Boggart is?"

Hermione's hand was the first hand up and I said, "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione answered by saying the following words, "A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into one's worst fears when one first sees it."

Both me and Remus smiled at her as we both said to her in return, "That is correct, Miss. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors in the classroom immediately clapped their hands as I stepped forward to help Remus open the wardrobe with a huge smile on my face as Remus looked at the class and said with his usual laugh, "Mr. Longbottom, will you please step forward? I need your help with teaching the lesson."

I smiled as Neville Longbottom stepped forward with a look of worry on his face before I said to him, "I will let Remus do the explaining of what we want you to do, Mr. Longbottom. I will be watching with the rest of the class."

Neville walked over to Remus who had him look over at the wardrobe as he explained to him by saying, "Now, before I open up that wardrobe, I must ask you the following question, Mr. Longbottom. What is your greatest fear?"

I was listening as Neville said under his breath, "Professor Snape."

I had to walk over to him as Remus asked him to repeat that and Neville said a little bit louder, "Professor Snape."

Remus immediately was like as I laughed, "Oh, yes, Professor Snape. I cannot say that I blame you, Mr. Longbottom. Do you mind if me and Professor Greengrass talk about something?"

Neville whispered no to Remus as he and I walked over to the other side of the wardrobe where Remus says to me in a whisper as he smiles at me, "Terra, do you know who Neville the son is of?"

I immediately answered in a whisper, "Frank and Alice, my two best friends. I was notified about what had happened to them and talked to their doctor and nurse over the phone, Remus."

That got Remus to immediately said to me still in a whisper, "I am not so shocked that you now just decided to bring that fact up, Terra. I am thinking of having Neville imagine that Professor Snape is wearing his grandmother's clothes. I am pretty sure that you and Harry could both use a good laugh right now."

I smiled at Remus as I said to still in a whisper, "That is a great idea, Remus. Go and tell him, all right. I will stand with Harry in the back of the group."

Remus walked back over to Neville while I headed over to Harry with a smile on my face. He immediately asks me the following question with his usual smile on his face, "What is going on, Professor Greengrass?"

I simply said to him as I answered his question, "Watch Neville, Harry. I think that Remus has a funny example for today's lesson."

Just as I said that, Remus had unlocked the wardrobe and Professor Snape stepped out of it and I had to tell Neville say to "Riddikulus". He immediately did just that and Professor Snape was suddenly wearing his grandmother's clothes which got both me and Harry to laugh along with the rest of the class as Remus said to the other students, "Now, I would like the rest of you to line up in a line to have a chance to cast the spell "Riddikulus", all right."

Most of the class had gone up against the Boggart before Harry did and I knew immediately that Remus was going to have to help him out when I saw the Boggart turn into a Dementor. Right away Remus shouted "Riddikulus," which caused to turn into a deflating balloon. I stepped forward as the wardrobe locked back up and said with Remus, "That is all for today, class. Class is dismissed."

I ended following Harry outside since Remus was protecting him on his way to Care of Magical Creatures and I asked Remus in a whisper, "Remus, is there any chance that you could teach Harry the Patronus charm along with me? I really wish that I could protect myself from the Dementors at times like this."

Remus immediately answered my question also in a whisper with an understanding look on his face, "Now that you mention it, I think that there is a way. I will wait until Harry asks me to teach him, but you I will teach whenever I am able to, all right, Terra."

I hugged him very quickly before saying say to Hagrid who immediately said, "You are going to want to see this creature, you two."

As soon as I saw the Hippogriff, I said in a whisper to Hagrid, "He is so beautiful, Hagrid."

Harry was the only student who was brave enough to ride Buckbeak which got me and Remus to smile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter is going to be completely different from the book and or the movie since it is going to be a multiple characters and settings. It will start out at Hogwarts with Terra and Remus and it will end with a vision of Clint and Natasha meeting for the first time. The Avengers universe will be involved as much as possible while keeping the main part of the story in the Wizarding World.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: The story is going to be picking up some speed with the next ten to seventeen chapters hopefully since I will try my best to include the Avengers universe without forgetting to mention what is going on at Hogwarts with Terra who will be super careful at all times because of her visions of the future. Speaking of Professor Terra Marie Greengrass, in this chapter, she decides to talk to Professor Dumbledore which very quickly turned out to be a very bad idea since Terra passed out in his office only to wake up in the Hospital Wing where she, Remus and Madam Pomfrey had a disagreement which causes her to have another vision of the future where Remus dies right in front of her which caused her to pass out once more. The chapter ends with Terra and Remus talking when Terra has a vision of the future that shows how Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov meet for the first time.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Slight Disagreement and St. Mungos Trip #1:**

As I got more comfortable teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, I, Professor Terra Marie Greengrass, had a lot more time to think about the many reasons why I feel a lot safer at Hogwarts which made me a little bit sick one day. Remus was the first and only person who had noticed and he asked me in a whisper, "Are you feeling all right, Terra?"

I very slightly smiled up at him as I answered his question also in a whisper, "I think that I just need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something personal. And in private, I might as well add, Remus. I am sorry."

Remus very quickly said to me with a look of understanding on his face, "It is all right, Terra. I understand what you are saying, and I am pretty sure that I can teach all of today's classes by myself. I will see you later, beautiful."

That got me to laugh as I left the Ravenclaw house common room walking to Professor Dumbledore's office in silence. My hair was done up in a super beautiful and tidy braided bun that showed off my light purple highlights everything that passed a window. My pale blue eyes with a hint of silver were wide open but there were dark purple circles under them that shows everyone that I was having trouble sleeping. As I was about to knock on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office as Draco's dad opened it super-fast scaring me as my eyes flashed red as he realized what he had done. Lucius Malfoy said to me with an understanding look on his face, "I am sorry for scaring you like that, Professor Greengrass. How have you been feeling lately, by the way?"

Right away, I said to him in return answering his question, "Well besides the fact that you almost killed me when you opened that door that fast, Mr. Malfoy and I am mostly all right even if I am feeling a light-headed today. Now, are you bloody hell done here, Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy immediately answered my question by saying to me with a look of shock on his face, "Yes, I am done here, Professor Greengrass. I need to get back to the Ministry in London so that I make some money. Bye for now."

I watched him as he headed over to the Grand Staircase as I had a vision of the future. In this vision of the future, I, Professor Terra Marie Greengrass, was working for the Order of the Phoenix as a Death Eater with a member of Shield named Clint Barton. Clint was ready to fight to keep us alive if we get discovered by Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. It was the night of a full moon which meant that I was trying to keep away from windows as much as possible and my highlights were gold instead of light purple for a very personal reason. I was known for being the girlfriend of Remus John Lupin while Clint Barton realized that I was a werewolf and he thought that I was not telling him the truth about this mission which almost made me a little bit mad at him. In my vision of the future, I explained to him that I was attacked by Fenris Greyback who just happens to be a Death Eater and a werewolf and my gift to see the future in a whisper to which Clint simply nodded his head in understanding to my words as he said to me, "I thought that you were trying to give away our position, Professor Greengrass. I am sorry about that."

Back in the present, Professor Dumbledore had come out of his office as I said to him in a whisper, "Professor Dumbledore, I think that Lucius Malfoy is planning something big and I do not think that what he is planning is good for anyone. I just had a vision of the future that he is featured in. I give you three guesses who is also in my latest vision, by the way."

Right away, he said to me as he took a very deep breath as he hugged me to comfort me a little bit, "Lord Voldemort and an agent of Shield named Clint Barton is my guess, Professor Greengrass. How are you feeling all right now, by the way?"

I had to clear my head since I was a little bit dizzy at this very moment, so I simply held up seven fingers to him. He immediately knew that I just had a lot on my mind as I let down my hair so that it was over my shoulders. After taking seven minutes to clear my head and taking a couple of deep breaths, I looked up at Professor Dumbledore as I said to him in a whisper using the following words, "Albus, I wanted to talk to you about my personal reasons for accepting to help Remus with teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can I ask you for a couple hours in private just to talk, by any chance?"

Professor Dumbledore simply smiled at me as he said to me as he held out his hand which I very quickly and carefully in my right hand, "Of course, you can talk to me in my office, Terra. Come on in."

Right away, we both entered his office where I very quickly greeted Fawkes who immediately responded with a blast of flames as Professor Dumbledore said to Terra with a laugh, "Fawkes is happy for some company. So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Terra?"

I simply pulled out twelve pages of parchment as I started to read out loud my many reasons for agreeing to back to Hogwarts which are as follows:

 _My many reasons for feeling safe at Hogwarts to include a lot of things like for example my greatest fear and the Greyback Incident. There is a total of around seventy-nine reasons for my return to Hogwarts and the most important one is to help Remus with teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The second most important reason is that my nightmares have been getting a lot worst as well as my visions of the future which have me super worried at this very moment. Did I ever mention why my highlights are no longer light blue, Professor Dumbledore?_

I stopped there and let Professor Dumbledore answer my question very fast which he immediately did by saying the following words in return to me, "Now that you mention it, no but I have a feeling that it has to do with James and Lily Potter. Am I correct, Professor Greengrass?"

I simply nodded my head yes twice before passing out from lack of sleep which I know had him immediately take me to the Hospital Wing. Five minutes after I had passed out, Remus came into the Hospital Wing to check on me with Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were all shocked to see me laying down on one of the beds. Remus very quickly sat down next to me in one of the chairs while Harry sat down while both Hermione and Ron walked over to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore who were both worried about me right now. As soon as Remus sat down, he had whispered to me under his breath, "I really need you to wake up, Terra, sweetheart. I came as soon I had heard, and I am shocked that you are in the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore had told me what had happened in his office and I am now super worried about you which has me a little bit upset. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came with me to check on you with me and Harry is trying to think of something to say right now. Please wake up for us, Terra, we need you and will always need you."

I immediately had opened my pale blue eyes as I said to Remus in a whisper in return, "I need to talk to you in private, Remus."

Immediately Remus looked over at Harry as he told him to get Ron and Hermione and to head to Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Flitwick. Right away, I watched as Harry did as Remus told to do as told him to do before looking back at Remus who was trying his best not to start crying as he said to me in a whisper as he hugged me close to his chest, "Terra, you really had me worried there for a while. Are you feeling all right?"

I very slowly answered his question as I returned the hug to him with a slight smile on my face by saying the following words, "I am sorry about scaring you, Remus. I am just a little bit tired and I had a vision of the future earlier, by the way."

Remus looked over at Professor Dumbledore who immediately came walking over as he said to him, "Her vision involved Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and an agent of Shield named Clint Barton, Remus. She had it after Lucius had scared her by opening my office's door almost killing her and he now knows that she has a temper that is not be messed with one little bit."

That got Remus to immediately ask me the following question as I knew that he was wondering about my vision, "Where am I at during your latest vision of the future, Terra?"

I very quickly told him that I did not know because for some very strange reason, she could not target anyone but herself, Clint Barton, Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy for the whole vision of the future. Madam Pomfrey was immediately saying to me that I was lying, and I immediately had another vision of the future which involved Remus and the others that I could not make anything out at all and I said to her as I started to scream as my eyes turned a dark green color, "Now you have done it, Madam Pomfrey. I was trying not to have another vision of the future because I have not been able to sleep at all! Do understand what I am trying to tell you?!"

Madam Pomfrey immediately went silent as she realized that I really was telling them the truth and very quickly apologized to me by saying, "What you are saying is that you cannot control your ability to see the future unlike your super speed and strength, Professor Greengrass and I thought that you were able to. I did not know that your ability to see the future is what causes your lack of sleep, by the way, so, I am sorry about saying that you were lying to Remus about what you were able to see in your vision."

I did not respond at all which of Remus to snap at Madam Pomfrey in anger as he said to her, "I think that you caused Terra to see something that has put her into a coma, Madam Pomfrey. There is only one thing that could be, and it has to do with me."

Remus's POV:

Madam Pomfrey immediately asked Remus the following question, "What should that be, Professor Lupin?"

Professor Dumbledore very quickly answered her question for Remus by saying, "Terra had a vision of possible Remus's death by Fenris Greyback, Madam Pomfrey. I will notify St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital about what has happened here, all right. Remus, you need to calm down so. Tell Professor Snape to handle your classes until you are able to keep your cool with Terra, all right."

Madam Pomfrey and Remus shared a look of shock as they said to each other in a whisper, "Oh, great. That means that Gryffindor is going to have a bad couple of weeks at the very least in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ten minutes later in the Great Hall, I, Professor Remus John Lupin, whisper to Professor Severus Snape the following words, "Severus, I need you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for both me and Terra for the coming month at the very least, please."

He immediately said with a slight grin on his face, "What is the matter, Remus?"

I very quickly told him what had happened in the Hospital Wing between Madam Pomfrey, Terra, myself and Professor Dumbledore which got him to hug me as he agreed to teach my classes for the coming month at the very least. Hagrid came over and said to me in a whisper, "Professor Dumbledore wants you to go with Terra to St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital for him, Professor Lupin. They will be here in fifteen minutes and Madam Pomfrey has told Harry, Ron, and Hermione what had happened for you, by the way."

I looked over at the Gryffindor House table as I walked over to Harry who immediately said to me with a sad look on his face, "We heard by Professor Greengrass, Professor Lupin. How are you doing without her?"

I very quickly answered his question as I slightly smiled at him, "I will be all right, but you have to deal with Professor Snape in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts for a month at the very least, all right, Harry. I will keep you updated on Professor Greengrass's condition, by the way. Tell Hermione that Professor Snape has a very special class planned for the next class for me."

Harry surprised me by giving me a hug along with Ron and Hermione who knew that I was worried about Terra right now. I returned their hug before heading out the entrance hall where I waited for the doctors and paramedics with Terra to arrive as I tried to keep myself together. When they arrived, they let me carry Terra in my arms as they watched me, and I said to them as we headed to London with my usual smile on my face, "Thank you for letting me carry Terra. I am so worried about her right now."

They simply said together at the same time as one, "We understand that, Professor Lupin. Madam Pomfrey did not know that Terra is in love with you, by the way."

That got me to blush a little bit as I realized that they were correct about that and I very quickly said to them with a laugh, "Terra was the only girl who liked me in school as more than a friend, so I am not that surprised that she is in love with me. We were in different houses when we went to Hogwarts. I was a Gryffindor while Terra was a Ravenclaw. We both had very bad childhoods and were both attacked by Fenris Greyback. I was five when I was attacked, and Terra was older than seventeen when she was attacked."

Two weeks later at St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, I, was sleeping when I had noticed that Terra's fingers on her right hand were very slowly moving which got me to say to her in a whisper, "Terra, can you hear me, beautiful?"

Very slowly and carefully, I watched as my girlfriend/mate, Terra Marie Greengrass, woke up from her coma with a hopeful smile on my face as she squeezed my hands tightly but carefully as she answered my question very slowly in a whisper in return to me, "Yes, Remus, I can hear you, handsome. What happened and where are we at, by the way?"

I simply stared into Terra's eyes as I answered her question still in a whisper, "Terra, sweetheart, you had passed out two weeks ago and we are at St. Mungo's because of that. What did you have a vision of that caused you to pass out that day, by the way?"

I watched as Terra looked back at me as she said to me using the following words still in a whisper, "I had a vision about your death, Remus. It scared me so much!"

I immediately hugged Terra even closer to my chest as I tried to hide my tears from her which did not help me in the end since she noticed and whispered the following words to me as she wiped them off of my cheeks, "Remus, you do not have to hide your feelings for me and I am starting to get used to having visions like this one, it is just that I have never felt the way I feel around you before now. You make me feel safe and special."

That got me to smile as Terra waited for me to say something in return to her while she carefully brushed my hair out of my face. Five minutes later, I had finally figured out what I wanted to tell her, and I opened my mouth as I said to her still in a whisper, "Terra, I never thought that you would have to tell me those words for me to finally say what I am about to tell you. I love you and I will always love you as long as you need me to. I think that you also make me feel safe and special, by the way. Terra Marie Greengrass, will you please be my girlfriend?"

I watched as Terra's pale blue eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as she answered my question with a laugh as she hugged me, "Of course, I will be your girlfriend, Remus! I never thought that you would ask me that question! When are we getting out of here, by the way?"

Right away, I said to her as I kissed her on the lips, "Hopefully in a couple of hours, Beautiful. Why do you ask me that question?"

It took Terra a couple of minutes to answer my question and when she did, I immediately knew that she had not told me everything yet, "I am scared of being in the hospital like this, Remus. I know that is very strange since I was a bloody doctor for a very long time, but I have a lot of fears that hospitals are connected to."

I very carefully but quickly said to her as I said to her in a whisper, "I understand that, Terra. Please, calm down for me, sweetheart. I promise to protect you with all of my heart always, do you understand me completely?"

Terra immediately answered my question by saying the following words in return to me as she had a vision, "Yes, I understand you completely, Remus. Now, if you do not mind, I am currently having a vision of the future and it looks like that we are going to meet Clint Barton after he meets Natasha Romanov, by the way. Would you like me to give you details, Handsome?"

Right away, I, Remus John Lupin, immediately answered Terra's question as I smiled at her as I took her right hand with my left hand, "Not if you do not want to, Sweetheart."

Terra laughed as she said to me in return, "Too bad, Handsome because I think that Clint Barton knows something important and I cannot figure out what it is at this very moment. All that I know is that it has something to do with Lord Voldemort and his bloody followers, the Death Eaters and that is enough to put me into a state of shock for a couple of seconds at the best of times if you know what I mean."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next four chapters will be posted as soon as they are ready to be posted. I am trying to be completely careful as they are going to be super detailed and long. Terra and Remus will be back at Hogwarts halfway through the next chapter, I might as well add very quickly. Remus would like to know what you think about the story so far if it not to much to ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: This chapter is not based on the book or the movie except for the lesson of werewolves. Hermione's lessons for the rest of her third year at Hogwarts in this story will be from her POV so they will be longer than most of the other POVs in included in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Secrets are Revealed and a New Side of Terra: Part 1 of 5:**

 **Professor Severus Snape's POV:**

During the time that Professors Terra Greengrass and Remus Lupin were going to be at St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, I, Professor Severus Snape am teaching both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. One of the first lessons was a lesson on werewolves during which Hermione Granger tried to explain to me that they were not yet up to the chapter of the textbook and I immediately told her by saying the following words with my usual glare on my face, "Ten points from Gryffindor. That is the second time this year that you have spoken out of turn, Miss. Granger. Now, tell me do you like being a know it all of the time or do you want to be earning Gryffindor house some points instead of costing them points like this."

Ronald Weasley said to Hermione Granger as both he and Harry Potter looked over at her, "He is right you know that, right, Hermione."

That was when Hermione decided to just turn to page 394 with a quick glare at Ron in silence as Professor Snape told the rest of the rest to turn to page 394 as he turned to walk back to the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom. Harry Potter looked over at Hermione as she gasped in shock as she realized that Snape was giving them a hint to what was going with both Professors Greengrass and Lupin at this very moment. Harry Potter very quickly whispered to Hermione the following words as Ron ignored her, "What is it, Hermione?"

She immediately whispered back to Harry with her usual smile on her face, "I will tell you what I realized when we see both Professors Greengrass and Lupin again, Harry. This lesson is Snape's hint of the school year, by the way."

* * *

 **Professors Lupin and Greengrass's POV:**

Meanwhile over in St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital, I, Professor Remus John Lupin was reading a report that Professor Terra Marie Greengrass had written when she was a doctor in the United States of America. Terra looked over at me as she asked me what I was reading, and I immediately showed her the report in question and she said in shock, "I forgot about that report. It must be the last one that I did before I was attacked by Greyback."

She looked closely at the date as she said with a roll of her eyes, "Just two hours before the attack, Remus. I remember writing this bloody report like it was only yesterday. I hate that I was attacked by Greyback on the one day that my friend in New York was not available to walk me back to my apartment. I wish that I still had my cell phone on me right now so that I can check on my old friend very quickly, if you know what I mean, Remus."

I immediately put down the report and hugged Terra as carefully as I could as she started to cry. After twelve minutes, I looked down at Terra who was sleeping peacefully in my arms as I thought about what she had told me just twelve minutes earlier. I immediately decided to see if I could find a number to the Muggle hospital while Terra was sleeping, and I got lucky right away. I very quietly stepped outside of the hospital room to talk to Terra's friend in private who took seventeen tries to get a hold of over the phone and as soon as he had answered by saying the following words, I saw red, "Whoever is calling this number should know that I am working at a hospital in the United States of America and cannot talk right now."

I took a very deep breath before saying to him, "My name is Professor Remus John Lupin and I am calling for my follow professor and your old friend, Terra Marie Greengrass who is currently in St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital in London, England. Terra wanted you to know that she needs your help with controlling her ability and I have something to tell you about myself. But if you do not want to help Terra out, then I guess that I will just have to find someone else who can help us both out. It is your choice and yours alone. I can wait for your answer, but Terra has been acting very strange around me for the most part."

Right away, the doctor immediately said to me in return, "Why would Terra be working with you, Remus?"

I immediately answered as I said with another deep breath, "Because I am also a werewolf and she was never known for keeping secrets from me. Plus, I think that after Greyback turned her into a werewolf, Terra had stopped caring for others since I was bullied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by most of the students. Have you ever heard about the Boy Who Lived, by any chance?"

The doctor very quickly said to me in return as he looked out a window of the hospital in New York, "Yes, I have heard about the Boy Who Lived. His name is Harry James Potter and I think that he is thirteen years old. Why do you ask?"

Terra then came out of her hospital room as she said to him, "Hello, Doctor Pain in the Ass. I thought that you would have known that I am Harry James Potter's godmother and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The reason that I am a professor at Hogwarts is that I have been worried about Remus and Harry both. Plus, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to be available to help at anything."

The doctor smiled as he said to Terra in return as he walked to his locker in the boy's locker room, "Hi there, Doctor Terror. Why are you at St. Mungo's right now?"

Terra immediately answered by saying the following words, "I had a vision of Remus getting killed and passed out in the middle of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Harry and Remus were both super worried about me. Professor Snape is in charge of Remus and mine's class which just happens to be Defense Against the Dark Arts until both I and Remus return to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks."

The doctor very quickly said to Terra as he got ready to start working for the day, "Can I call you guys back later, Terra and Remus? I am about to perform major surgery on a seven-month-old baby girl named Laura Jackson. She was born mostly deaf so I have been tasked with installing an implant that will help her hear a lot more than she has been hearing for the past seven months since her birth."

Terra simply said to him in return, "Yes, Doctor Pain in the Ass. I missed you a lot more than you bloody hell know, by the way."

The doctor laughed a little bit as he said back to Terra, "You will always be my best friend, Professor Greengrass."

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger's POV:**

Meanwhile, after that very strange Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Severus Snape, Hermione looked over at Ron who very quickly said to her, "I do not care what you are about to tell me and Harry, Hermione."

I very quickly butted in as I said to Ron, "Snape is right about that, Ron. I have to learn to keep my bloody mouth shut more often. Plus, I was trying to say that I was going to talk to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall about Professors Lupin and Greengrass before going to help Madam Price in the library. And I will not be coming back to the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner because of what you just said to me, are you happy now?!"

Before he could respond to my outburst, I had run away from both him and Harry in tears. That got Professor Snape to very quickly say to Ron and Harry, "I did not know that Miss Granger was having trouble not talking out of turn in her classes until now. Mr. Weasley, I really think that you might want to find Professor McGonagall once she is finished with both Miss. Granger and Professor Dumbledore. Mr. Potter, I would like to talk to you with Professor Flitwick in the Charms classroom right now."

Ron and Harry went their separate ways while I arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office where Professor McGonagall very quickly asked me the following question, "What is the matter, Miss. Granger?"

Before I could even ask, Ron said to her for me, "I said something that upset her, Professor McGonagall. I agreed with Professor Snape about something and she got super pissed off at me."

Which got Professor McGonagall to immediately say to me and Ron, "Was it about Miss Granger always talking out of turn in her classes, Mr. Weasley?"

I answered for him by simply saying the following words to Professor McGonagall, "Yes, Professor McGonagall. I might not be going to my classes when the rest of my year is there because of that bloody fact, I might as well add if that makes everybody happy!"

Both Ron and Professor McGonagall very quickly realized that I was truly upset about this and very quickly one of them said to me, "We are really sorry that you have been having a hard time this year, Hermione. But you really need to stop talking out of turn during class."

To which, I simply said the following words with tears in my eyes, "That is it! I bloody hell give up trying to keep calm! I quit all of my classes, happy!?"

Before they could answer, I ran away towards Gryffindor Tower as Professor Dumbledore arrived with a super worried look on his face as he said sadly to them, "I think that she was trying to give you both a very good idea, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley."

* * *

 **Ron Weasley's POV:**

Professor McGonagall looked down at Professor Dumbledore as she replied in return with a look of understanding in her eyes, "I will go and talk to Miss. Granger, Professor Dumbledore. I should have realized that she was a little bit overwhelmed with her classes this year beforehand. Mr. Weasley, can you tell the rest of your teachers that Miss. Granger is going to be coming to them personally to figure out when she can do her classwork in their classrooms without any distractions for me, please?"

Right away, I answered by saying to Professor McGonagall in return, "Yes, Professor McGonagall, I will definitely do that. Hopefully, Harry is finished with Professors Flitwick and Snape over in the Charms classroom."

I walked down to the Charms classroom just as the three of them were leaving and I said to both Professors Flitwick and Snape what Professor McGonagall told me. They shared matching looks of horror when they realized what was the matter with Hermione and they both took out towards Gryffindor Tower to help Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry looked over at me as he asked the following question with a look of worry, "Did Hermione really scream at Professor McGonagall and you outside of Professor Dumbledore's office, Ron?"

I answered his question sadly as I sighed a couple of times, "Yes, Hermione did scream at both me and Professor McGonagall, but it was because we did not listen to her idea. Then Professor Dumbledore came out of his office and said to us that Hermione does have a very good point. Harry, Hermione is thinking about leaving Hogwarts because of her speaking out of turn problem and much more. I think that she has been getting distracted by all of the students in her classes that she is not able to finish her classwork in one hour, I might as well add."

To which Harry very quickly said to me, "Let us bring her some of her favorite food from the Great Hall and help the others calm her down, Ron."

* * *

 **Professors Lupin and Greengrass's POV:**

Several hours later near the Black Lake on the grounds of Hogwarts, I, Professor Remus John Lupin was hugging Professor Terra Marie Greengrass as we walked around the school grounds. We had already spoken to Hagrid who had told us about Miss. Granger's special request which got Terra to smile a little bit more than she had been for the past seven and a half days at St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. Professors McGonagall and Snape were waiting for us over by the main entrance with their best smiles on their faces as Terra weakly greeted them with a laugh before saying to them both in a whisper, "I have spoken to my old friend and he still blames himself for what happened to me a couple of years ago, Professors McGonagall and Snape. Where is Miss. Granger, by the way?"

Professor McGonagall simply said the following words to me and Terra in return, "She and the boys are up inside of Gryffindor Tower, Remus, and Terra."

Both I and Terra immediately headed up to Gryffindor Tower and give the Fat Lady the password before saying to Hermione, Ron and Harry the following words, "We are back, you three."

Right away, the three of them hugged us tightly as Hermione said to us in a whisper, "Did Hagrid tell you about my special request, by any chance?"

We simply nodded our heads yes twice in agreement before asking her also in a whisper the following question, "What is the matter?"

Hermione answered by saying to us both with tears in her eyes, "I have been getting distracted in all of my classes because of all of the students talking at once most of the time and have not been able to finish my classwork before the end of class, Professors Lupin, and Greengrass."

That got both me and Terra to say to her, "Did you finish your work for Defense Against the Dark Arts today, by any chance?"

Hermione simply said to us, "Not yet. Professor Snape wanted me to wait for you two to arrive because I was still pissed off at him and Ron about something stupid."

Ron very quickly added by saying, "We thought that she was not getting distracted in all of her classes until she said that she was about to quit all of her classes very loudly so that the whole school could hear her, Professors Lupin and Greengrass."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter will be posted within a couple of weeks if I do not get another round of writer's block. Plus this chapter was a little hard for me to write.**


End file.
